


Čas

by turmawen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Minor Character Death, bad treatment
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turmawen/pseuds/turmawen
Summary: Naruto je pod návalem práce a Hinata sedí doma čeká. Naruto zatím myslí na jinou.





	Čas

AN: Samozřejmě nevlastním žádnou z postav ani svět ve kterém se nachází ;). Jde o povídku staršího data napsanou dávno dávno před Borutem a dávno před Naruto:The Last Movie.

Seděla za kuchyňským stolem a čekala. V rukou svírala hrnek studeného čaje. Oči jí tancovaly po černé hladině, a čím hlouběji se dívala, tím více se v ní ztrácela.  
Bim, bam. Smutný zvuk. Vzhlédla k hodinám, jež ukazovaly půl druhé ráno. Náhle ji zaplavil ohromný smutek. Věděla to. Zase nepřišel. Její oči, které neměl jen tak někdo, se pomalu zaplavovaly vodou smutku. Ale ona ji zahnala, věřila mu.  


Pohlédla k oknu, třeba už jde. Ne, není tam. Pohlédla ke dveřím. Doufala, že každým okamžikem se v nich objeví. Avšak ani po patnácti minutách úpěnlivého prosení a nepřetržitého propalování dveří pohledem, se její přání nesplnilo.  


Tentokrát slzám nebránila najít si cestu ven. Ruce složila na stůl a na ně položila hlavu, rozplakala se. Co dělá? Opravdu tak dlouho pracuje? Vím, že jsem byla až druhá možnost. Ona ho nechtěla, ale co když je to teď jinak? On je přece tak úžasný… ona je taky nádherná. Co tady vlastně dělám? Není se mnou šťastný a já chci pro něj jenom štěstí. Bože, tak moc ho miluji! O co se snažím?… Jsem mu na obtíž, musím pryč.  


Dívka vzhlédla od stolu a narovnala se, pohlédla dolů a ruku položila na své bříško. My oba bychom mu byli na obtíž.Jemně se na bříško usmála, ale její slzy tekly dál. Vstala, ale náhle se jí zamotala hlava a podlomila se kolena. Těžce upadla a hlavou se uhodila do stolu. Ležela na zemi, v bezvědomí a čas běžel…  


Mladý muž seděl ve své kanceláři. Jeho modré oči byly těžké a oteklé nedostatkem spánku. Čas. Nevěděl ani, kolik je hodin. Pracoval a pracoval. Najednou někdo zaklepal. Vzhlédl od stolu. Dveře jeho kanceláře se otevřely a do nich vešla ONA. Pocítil smutek. ONA za ním přišla. Ano, přišla. Ale… proč přišla? Odpověď na svou otázku dostal rychle. Dívka k němu přišla a hluboce se předklonila. Nemohl to vydržet, odvrátil pohled jinam. Ona se ale nedala jen tak odbýt. Zkoušela to na něj dál a dál, až to nakonec nevydržel a políbil ji. Po tomhle on přece toužil! Ale… ona na něj čeká doma, jeho žena. Krásná, milá, hodná, vše co si na ní cenil, všechnu tu nevinnost, to mu tady s NÍ scházela.  


„Ne! Slez ze mě. Jestli mi nemáš co říct, tak běž pryč.“  
„Ale…“  
„Žádné ale. Prostě běž domů. A já půjdu taky.“  
Dívka se rozbrečela.  
„Ale on mě zanedbává! A určitě mě i podvádí.“  
„Tomu nevěřím. Dal by za tebe všechno, jinak bych mu tě nenechal. A ty mě teď nutíš, abych udělal to, co se ti tak příčí. Je to hodná osoba a nechci…“  
Někdo vtrhl do kanceláře. Muž byl ve spěchu.  
„Hokage-sama, něco se stalo vaší ženě, je v nemocnici.“  
Muž strnul v křesle. Koukal na posla špatných zpráv jako na zjevení. Byl v šoku. Něco se stalo vaší ženě… CO se jí stalo? Pane bože! Musím okamžitě za ní! Vzpamatoval se. Prudce vstal, až spadla židle.  


„Co se jí stalo? Kde je?! Zaveď mě k ní!!! HNED!“  
Muž se pod takovým řevem svého nadřízeného přikrčil. Nikdy ho takhle neviděl. Okamžitě vyběhl ven a vedl ho do nemocnice, kde ležela jeho drahá polovička. Pak odešel domů.  
Běžel spletitými chodbami a každý mu uctivě ustupoval z cesty. Nebo to bylo lítostivě? Stalo se jí snad něco? Oh, bože, tohle už nevydržím. Kde je?! Doběhl k operačnímu sálu. Přesto, že svítila červená, vtrhl dovnitř a zuřivým pohledem se rozhlížel po místnosti.  


„Hokage-sama tady nemůžete být.“  
„Kde je? Je v pořádku?!“  
„Jestli chcete, aby byla v pořádku, musíte nás v klidu nechat dělat naši práci. Zavolali jsme ty nejlepší doktory. Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama a Ino-san se opravdu snaží. Zavolali jsme i Sakuru-san. Nemějte obavy. Ale teď prosím odejděte.“  
Sklíčeně si sedl a čekal. Svou blonďatou hlavu opřel o zeď a pevně zavřel oči. Co jsem to udělal? Měl jsem být doma. Měl jsem na ni dávat pozor! Naštvaně vrazil pěstí do zdi, až se sypala omítka. Ruku měl rozedřenou. Ale to mu nevadilo, bolest ho držela při smyslech. Čas. Kolik je vlastně hodin? Vzhlédl a na nástěnných digitálních hodinách uviděl čas 3:15. Náhle se kolem něj prohnala postava. Růžové vlasy. To je ONA.  


„Zachraň ji, prosím.“  
Dívka jen pokývla hlavou.  
„Udělám, co bude v mých silách. A… promiň… za všechno a děkuju.“  
Pak zmizela za dveřmi operačního sálu. On dál bezmocně seděl a nevěděl, co má dělat.  


Po půl hodině nesnesitelného čekání se otevřely dveře. Tsunade šla jako první. Hned za ní šly Shizune, Sakura a Ino. Všechny se tvářily…  
„Jak je jí? Je v pořádku?“  
„Má otřes mozku, pohmožděniny a zlomenou ruku, ale jinak je v pořádku,“ řekla Tsunade.  
„Tak co je? Proč se tak tváříte?“  
„Ona… byla těhotná… plod… nepřežil,“ řekla opatrně Sakura.  
Čas se zastavil. Tupě zíral před sebe a nemohl uvěřit tomu, co slyšel. Byla těhotná? Proč mi to neřekla? A přišla o to? Z očí mu stekla jedna opuštěná tichá slza. Přihlížející jen mlčeli. Venku začalo pršet. Slzy, jež Hokagemu nejsou povoleny, za něj proplakalo nebe.  
Jeho milovanou převezli na pokoj. Šel za ní, v očích smutek i úlevu. Když zdravotníci opustili pokoj, nechali ho tam s ní samotného.  
„Hinato… je mi to tak líto. Měl jsem tam být. Naše dítě mohlo žít. Proč jsi mi o něm neřekla? Proč?“  
Svíral její ruku a líbal ji. Z očí mu stékaly slzy, jež nikdo nesměl spatřit, až na ni. Ona mohla všechno. Kvůli ní by udělal cokoliv. Proč si to jenom neuvědomil dřív? Miluje ji. Miluje…  


„Na…“  
Zvedl své uplakané oči, aby se setkaly s jejími. Nádherné oči. Takové jako ona jiná nemá a nemyslel teď barvu, či tvar. Ty oči co měla vyzařovaly lásku, dobrotu, štědrost, plachost a stud. Byly dokonalé. Ona byla dokonalá a teď se probouzela.  
„Hinato? Slyšíš mě?“  
„Naruto…“ řekla hlasem tišším, než šepot větru.  
„HInato! Ani nevíš, jak moc jsem se o tebe bál! Tohle už mi nedělej!“  
Naklonil se k ní, až byl jen patnáct centimetrů od jejího obličeje. Odhrnul jí vlasy z obličeje a pohladil ji po tváři. Ona se usmála a tiše rozplakala. Byla tak šťastná! Ale… pak si něco uvědomila.  
„Naruto… já… víš, neříkali něco o dítěti? Jsem těhotná.“  
Přes obličej mu přeletěl stín. Jeho radost se vytratila. Ona si to špatně vyložila jako reakci na její oznámení.  
„Nemáš… z toho radost?“ zeptala se plaše. Pohlédl na ni smutným pohledem a oči se znovu začínaly zalévat slzami. Sklopil zrak a řekl: „Hin, naše dítě… je… je… mrtvé.“ Znovu na ni pohlédl a viděl její krásný obličej, jak se křiví v grimase smutku.  
„Přišla jsem o naše dítě?“ promluvila šeptem. Dlouho nic neříkal. Nebyl toho schopný.  
Rozbrečela se. Teprve tento zvuk ho probral. Pohlédl na ni a zahnal žal a smutek. Musel teď být silný. Musel se o ni postarat.  
Na tváři se mu rázem objevil odhodlaný výraz. Ochranitelsky se sehnul nad ní a políbil ji jemně na čelo. Když se trochu odtáhl, aby se podíval do její tváře, uviděl tam smutek a …překvapení. Jemně se usmál a setřel své mladičké ženě slzy z tváře.  
„Z čeho jsi tak překvapená, lásko? To jsem tě tak zanedbával, že dokonce i pusa na čelo tě překvapí?“  
„Naruto…“  
Dlouho se na sebe dívali a navzájem si byli oporou, propůjčovali si odvahu.  


„Promiň. Promiň mi to,“ řekl sklíčeně a pozoroval ji přitom. Hinata se znova rozplakala a zavěsila se mu kolem krku.Pevně ji objal, ale když zaslechl, jak sykla bolestí, pustil ji. I ona ho pustila a znovu si lehla.  
„Spolu to zvládneme, teď už spi, odpočívej,“ řekl a usmál se. Seděl vedle ní, dokud neusnula a pak se zvedl a šel vyřizovat svoje starosti Hokageho.  
Po dvou týdnech ji konečně pustili z nemocnice. On ji pak odvedl domů a cestou koupil plyšovou pandu. Když byli doma, zeptala se: „Naruto, pro koho je ta panda?“  
Chvíli se díval do země. Pak se podíval na ni a vyčetl jí z tváře starosti.  


„Pro naše miminko,“ řekl a položil pandu na polici vedle vonných tyčinek. Natáhl se pro sirky a jednu zapálil. Jí se zaleskly v očích slzy při pohledu na svého manžela a plyšovou pandu, jež stála na poličce na počest jejich dítěte. Oba spolu stáli, žili, milovali se a o rok a půl později se už oba smáli nad kolíbkou se dvěma plačícími ratolestmi. Ale to už je zas jiný příběh.  


KONEC


End file.
